


The Lioness and the Rose

by Schmuselcj



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hate to Love, Hurts So Good, Love/Hate, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmuselcj/pseuds/Schmuselcj
Summary: You all know about Cersei's hate against Margaery, and that she don't trust her and so on... but what if these two end up together and fall in love.Maybe you think it's not possible 'cause the hate was way bigger than they could ever be friends or something like that, but what happens if it's possible..?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 4





	The Lioness and the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I wasn't writing on this story for so long I was so busy and I was not in the mood for it... but anyways I hope that I have a little more time now to write this story.
> 
> hope u like it 💖

So this is Westeros more specifically the Red Keep and there was this kind lady from Highgarden.  
She was young and beautiful, her name is Margaery.

On the otherside there was the Queenmother named Cersei of House Lannister.  
She was older but also beautiful.

They couldn't be more different, I mean Margaery was such a kind person and was loved by everyone and Cersei... she was something special, she was not that kind and the people didn't liked her very much.

On the other hand, Cersei really cared for her family and of course her children.  
So you reminding on this Episode where Margaery went from her home Highgarden through Westeros, to marry Joffrey Cersei's son but it ended up in a disaster.

Well there is where my story is going to start.

\-------------------------------------------------

Cersei sat at a long table.  
Sansa and her brother Tyrion were sitting on her left side.

On her right side there was her son Joffrey with Margaery his bride.  
In the next moment Joffrey jumped up from his chair and pronounced a toast so Margaery had to stand up too.

She took his free hand in hers and smiled at the people who looked at her such as Cersei.  
When Joffrey finished his speech they made their way to the big wedding cake to cut it.

They stood infront of the big wedding cake and Joffrey placed, Margaery's hand and his on top of hers, on the knife.

They cut out the first slice of the cake and put it on a plate.  
Margaery started feeding Joffrey with the cake, she took a little bit of it with a fork and placed it in his mouth.

After a few bites of the cake he started choking.

After a few bites of the cake Joffrey started choking.  
"Ugh, the cake is dry.. bring me some wine!" he said angry but the choking didn't stop it even got worse.

He stumbled down the stairs and his face got green and purple shades.

-to be continued-


End file.
